Godfather's and Gymnastics
by Gibbs17
Summary: The duo attend Johnston's funeral and Gibbs meets Max. Later on, James discovers he has a talent for gymnastics. Now complete. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the NCIS characters.

**Author's Note: **I doubt this story will make any sense on its own! However, it should be the last of the introductory stories to fully integrate James into Gibbs life.

The day of Johnston's funeral had finally come. To say Gibbs was concerned about James' was an understatement – he completely and utterly consumed by worry. He hadn't felt like this since Kelly had decided she had wanted to take up kickboxing. Max was also going; Gibbs may have had some input in that decision, with his mother and step-father who James had never met. Gibbs was anxious about that too – the mother, Christa, had not seemed too keen on keeping James in Max's life.

'Are you ready?' he asked James. James nodded in reply; he was not in a talking mood. He looked smart though, dressed in his new grey and black striped shirt and black jeans. Gibbs handed him a plastic bag and told James to open it. He explained, 'I thought you might need it today.'

James smiled and nodded – it was a burgundy tie. Gibbs told him to put it on while he went to put his shoes on. When Gibbs returned a few minutes later James was still staring at the tie. James looked at Gibbs sheepishly. Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

'What?' he asked.

'Um… I don't know how to do it.' He answered. Gibbs was annoyed that the possibility of James not knowing how to fix a tie had not crossed his mind.

'That's ok. I'll show you.'

Gibbs undid his own tie and stood next to James so he could copy his movements. James had it nailed (well, slightly off centre) on the 5th attempt. Gibbs smiled as he watched James – his face was screwed up in concentration.

The journey was a silent one. Luckily, living in D.C. meant the marine base was not too far and they hadn't had to leave too early to get there. There was something about the military that meant that events tended to be held in the morning – Johnston's funeral was scheduled for 11am. If James was up for it, Gibbs had something scheduled for the afternoon as an attempt to cheer him up. The duo arrived at 10.44 exactly and found a place to park. As soon as they entered, Gibbs saw a blonde haired boy run over to James.

'James! James! James!' James smiled, and as he swooped down to pick him up Gibbs saw the resemblance between Max and his late father. A tight-lipped woman followed, and Gibbs knew it was his mother. She reached over to grab Max back – James showed no emotion. Gibbs inwardly frowned – there was no need for that.

'Max,' she scolded, 'what did I tell you about running in here?'

Gibbs disliked this woman, but he kept up his front for James' sake.

James, rather bravely, took control of the situation. 'Hey Max. This is Gibbs. What have you been up to with your mum?'

Max said hello back and, in the slightly garbled way of a 4 year old, told James about his new teacher.

'Mr. Gibbs, we spoke on the phone.' She said as she held up her hand to shake.

An overly- polite conversation ensued, but the frostiness was overshadowed by James and Max. Suddenly Max burst out, 'Mum, can James sit at the front with us? Please?' he asked.

'Honey, I don't think so. They have seats further back.'

After a pause, Max tried again, 'James, will you sit with me? Please?'

Gibbs was still unsure of this woman, but she was fine with her son, so his acceptance of her grew. But he knew he was damn proud of what James said next.

'That's up to your mum Max. It looks like just family at the front.' James said levelly, looking at Max.

Due to another pleading glance from Max, Christa (or Mrs. Haywire) decided to compromise. Gibbs and James were told to sit on the benches directly behind the family. Christa told Max to go and sit down, and spoke to James,

'Be warned, Max is going to make a 'speech', he wants to tell the world he loves his father. Anyway, I have a duty to tell you this – my ex made you a godfather. I'm not sure what he was thinking, making a kid a godfather.' Her facial expression was soft when talking about Max, but returned to neutral soon after. After that, she turned on her heal to sit down.

Gibbs was bristling – how dare she offend James like that? In contrast, James was astounded, him – a godfather? Gibbs decided it was time for them to sit down – once they were settled he whispered in James' ear. 'You did well to talk to her like that. You'll make a great godfather.'

…..

The service was short. Half of the room was in tears which made it very emotional. The family and close friends made their way to the yard – there was going to be another short ceremony outside. Gibbs had found it hard watching James, he had remained completely impassive during the whole process, but he knew it had to have hurt inside. Taking them both by surprise, Max grabbed James hand and dragged him out of his seat. Max was in tears, and James had no option but to follow him. Gibbs gave an apologetic (but somehow forceful) glance to Christa and made to follow – there was no way he was leaving his kid alone. Even she didn't retaliate.

'Hey kiddo. You're alright.' James comforted him. His mother had been up at the podium for the whole service and her husband had had no idea what to do with a crying kid. James picked Max up and hugged him, while he cried into his shoulder.

When they got to the grave, James set Max down and stayed kneeling beside him, still holding his hand. The priest made a few comments before the volleys were fired. And, as suddenly as it had started, it was all over. Everyone went their separate ways, some left while others made their way to thank the priest.

'Kiddo, look at me.' James whispered to Max.

Max looked up at him with a tear-streaked face. 'You're going to be ok, I promise.'

'I miss daddy.'

'I know.' James hugged him again. Max's mother was astounded at James – the boy she considered a 'stranger'. Gibbs was amazed as well – he couldn't believe the maturity James was showing and the depth of the relationship these two had. It really was unique.

Max straightened up. 'Steve said only girls cry.'

James expression darkened for a fraction of a second. 'Don't listen to him Max.' James said firmly. 'You can cry as much as you want.'

Innocently, Max asked, 'Do you cry James?'

James answered, 'Boys cry too.' Max nodded his head and hugged James tightly. It had gone unnoticed to Max, but Gibbs had realized that James had not actually answered the question.

Eventually, Max calmed down. His mother made his way towards him. She gave James a searching look, almost if she was trying to take back her earlier comment – Gibbs knew it wouldn't happen though, she was too proud.

'Honey, if you come with me, there's food inside. And I got your favourite, cookies!' Max grinned, every 4 year old loves cookies.

'Just before we go, I have something to tell you. James is your new godfather.'

Max looked puzzled. 'What's godfather?'

James answered for her, 'It means you get to see me a lot more kiddo!'

**Author's Note:** I have no idea if you can make a 10 year old a godfather, but it's done for the purposes of this story. I know it's a bit morbid, but it gets better from now on, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the NCIS characters.

**Author's Note**: I've made a small adjustment to the previous chapter, thank you for pointing it out that 4, not 10, year old's love cookies!

Max exchanged James' hand for his mother's and made his way back inside.

Gibbs wanted to ask if James was ok, but knew he would get no response. Besides, he may not be showing it, but there was no way James was fine. Instead, the duo made their way back inside where they found food had been laid out. It was lunchtime after all. They got some weird looks, people were obviously unsure about an unknown kid who had been so at ease with Max. They halted close to the buffet table.

James muttered to Gibbs. 'I've never met any of these people.'

'Are you hungry?' Gibbs asked.

James shook his head. He was beginning to retreat into himself. In an effort to stop it Gibbs said, 'I think you should eat.'

'I'm not hungry Gibbs.' He snapped, glaring at Gibbs. Gibbs decided food might be a good idea none the less so went to get a few things.

Christa's husband ambled over. 'I had no idea you knew my step-son so intimately. Intimately means close, if you weren't sure.' He added dryly, giving James an accusatory look. James merely looked at him.

'I've just been told you're a godfather. Congratulations. ' It was a statement, and it was not said generously.

'Yes.' James spat. He was getting angry.

'Watch your tone, young man. Respect your elders.' Gibbs made his way back over and saw that James was seething. He immediately spotted the reason why. He moved in to diffuse the situation.

'I'm Gibbs.'

'Hello Mr. Gibbs. It's good to meet you.' He drawled. 'I was just telling James here how difficult it will be to set up regular meeting times with Max.'

'Bastard.' James yelled, and lunged at the man. Gibbs immediately grabbed James, as he began shouting in (what he assumed was) Italian. In the end he picked James up and carried him out. Luckily, the combination of music and a noisy room meant there hadn't been too much of a scene.

James continued to struggle against Gibbs as he was taken from the room. Gibbs wasn't surprise at the outburst, James had been close to breaking, and that … man… had tipped him over the edge. Privately, Gibbs agreed with James' "nickname" for him.

Knowing what James really needed was comfort he said, 'Alright James. It's ok.'

'F**king get off me Gibbs. Let go of me!' James yelled.

Despite understanding his reasons, the swearing was a step too far. 'Quit swearing James.'

James didn't stop. Very quietly Gibbs added, 'Come on Matthew, quit it.'

That finally got James to calm down. A bit. Gibbs let go.

Still fuming, James said. 'He can't stop Max seeing me. He can't.'

'Can he?' James added quietly, looking at Gibbs. He sounded really young.

'As a godfather, you have a right to see him. But getting mad won't help, understand?'

James nodded, still angry, but controlling it. Gibbs sighed. 'Would you like to go home?'

James nodded again.

…

Tense wasn't quite the right word for the journey home. It was more like tenterhooks – Gibbs knew at the slightest moment James could crack under the strain of controlling himself. In addition, he was avoiding saying anything to set James off, knowing it would end badly for them both.

Gibbs hated it; Steve, Christa's blasé comment about James being a godfather, the fact that Max had been told he couldn't cry… The list went on. And what's more, there was nothing he could do about it without jeopardizing James' ability to see Max. He was also having second thoughts about this afternoon; his little surprise didn't quite fit with the tone of the day.

James went straight to the kitchen. After declining Gibbs' offer of lunch (even Gibbs didn't want to force him to eat today) he started rummaging in the newly-filled cupboards. Gibbs didn't have an ounce of cooking expertise, but he guessed the ingredients now on the counters were for cookies. Deciding to leave him to it, he told James he was going to work on his boat.

He returned about an hour later to a good smell and utter chaos in his kitchen. Gibbs hadn't seen it look this used since… Well, he didn't want to think that.

'Hey!' He said, but not unkindly. 'What happened to the clean kitchen?'

James spoke for the first time in two hours. 'I'm not the tidiest cooker.'

Gibbs grunted his acknowledgement.

'Do we get to eat these cookies when they're done?' Gibbs asked, grinning.

'Yep.' James smiled back. Gibbs watched James cleaning up, he was still angry, but yet he was more relaxed. That was an odd combination. His initial assumption was that cooking calmed James down, like working on his boat did for him. Of course, this was the first time it had happened, he could be reading into it too deeply. Gibbs was reconsidering his earlier decision, perhaps an active adventure was what James needed to fully let go of the day's stress.

He ended up helping James dry up. As James got the cookies out, the kitchen looked recognizable again. They smelled good. James put them on a plate to cool a bit.

'Get the milk out. I'll get some glasses.'

James looked puzzled. Gibbs raised his eyebrows. Had no one ever explained the concept of milk and cookies to this kid?

'Lots of people drink milk with cookies. It's good, you'll like it.' He said with a smile.

James nodded and got glasses out. After a few minutes, the duo couldn't resist them any longer. They had plates and milk, and all it took was a, 'I'm thinking what you're thinking look,' to get them started on the cookies.

As they munched, and drank, Gibbs said, 'They're good. You made them up right?'

James nodded and swallowed (quickly, they were still quite hot). 'I always use the same recipe.'

'Uh huh. Who's is that? I need their autograph.' Gibbs joked. James grinned, but didn't answer.

James looked better, except that he'd only eaten a quarter of his 2nd cookie. Gibbs decided to breach the subject. 'Hey, you doing anything this afternoon?'

'Yeah, Gibbs. I was planning on going out with my new found friends, taking my skateboard and spending a couple of hours practicing my moves at the skate park.' He replied, flashing a cheeky grin.

Oh yes, Gibbs thought, definitely feeling better. 'I have something booked for you at 5, if you're interested.'

'Something? What kind of something?'

'A sport, maybe something you'd like to do as a hobby.'

James nodded. 'What kind?'

'Wait and see.' Gibbs teased.

'Ah Gibbs!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

James had been kitted out in shorts and a t-shirt (long-sleeved for James' sake). He'd asked some more questions in the car and Gibbs had been very brief – he only knew that his 'activity' was an hour long. Gibbs was thinking – he wasn't sure about the choice. It had been DiNozzo's idea actually.

…

_A few days earlier: _

'Hey Duck, you wanted to see me?'

'Yes Jethro. I've been thinking.' He responded. Gibbs waited for him to get to the point.

'James is a smart kid that needs structure in his life.'

'Your point, Ducky.' Gibbs said curtly. He hoped Ducky wasn't about to tell him how to bring up his kid, he didn't need that.

'Well, a recent case involved an athlete, which got me thinking about James and sport. He seems like he could be a sporty child.'

Gibbs cleared his throat. 'Well, I did cricket, but you could try athletics with him?'

'I have every intention of finding him a sport Ducky, but he hasn't been with me long ok? Give me a chance.'

PING. 'Sport? Who's playing? Team or individual? Home game or away?'

'I was just introducing Jethro to sport, Anthony. I was thinking athletics.'

'Don't you think Gibbs is a bit old for athletics Ducky? Ouch… I mean, sorry bossman, I bet you could do any sport - even gymnastics if you wanted to.'

'Gymnastics, DiNozzo? You were a basketball player and you see me doing gymnastics?' Gibbs smirked.

'Basketball was awesome. And you shouldn't dismiss gymnastics.'

Gibbs and Ducky looked hard at him and raised their eyebrows.

'I did it for a bit. Didn't last though, it was too structured for my liking.'

…

They'd parked up front. James looked at the sign – it read, 'Capitol Gym'. James tried not to look disappointed, a gym? For weights and stuff? Gibbs killed the engine and James followed him inside.

The size of the building was deceiving; it was much longer that it was wide. It was made of aluminum panels, painted grey and had a few small windows. Truthfully, it looked old and well in need of renovation. However, James' spirits lifted when he went inside – it was brightly lit by running bar lights and painted blue. Gibbs confidently strode to the reception desk and spoke to the receptionist.

'Right, I've told them you're here. This is a gym – for gymnastics not weights,' he added, as though reading James' mind. 'Give me your shoes, I'll wait here.' Gibbs said, motioning for James to go through a sliding door he hadn't noticed before. Gibbs watched and held his breathe, waiting for a reaction.

Once through the sliding door it was like another world. The room turned a shade of red due to the numerous crash mats lining the walls. Directly to his left were some bars – two sets, one raised up high and the others coming up to about James' shoulders. Further over on the left were some raised thin beams – James thought he'd seen them at school. In the distance he could see two trampolines, some more bar-type things (these ones were sideways), some things he didn't know the name of, some type of green edged track and a huge foam pit. There were also random pieces of equipment everywhere. He must have been standing at the door some time because someone came over to meet him.

'James?'

James nodded. 'I'm a coach, Alex. That's Kerry and Craig. Come and sit down on the grey line for me.'

There were about 20 of them in the class, and James felt comfortable straight away. They started with 3 laps up and down the foam pit (James was told to take his socks off, apparently they get lost in the pit) and some races to 'warm up'. They then spent about 10 minutes stretching, and it was different to the stretching James had done in lessons at school – there were more steps involved. The only bit he didn't enjoy was called 'splits'.

They were then put into groups for 'lines' on the grey floor. James was pleased, he'd been put in a group with a boy named Adam who he'd been talking to. They did a few things, mainly the 'basics' for James' benefit (he said no when he'd been asked if he'd done gymnastics before). James learnt a tuck, star, straight, straddle and half and full turn jumps. He struggled with a pike jump. The coaches then got them doing forward rolls, cartwheels and handstands. James got a bit carried away at times with Adam, and his name was shouted to get him concentrating again. He was half watching these boys on the green track doing things that James thought were probably hard but really cool, but they made them look easy. The coach kept looking over.

Whilst being kept in the same groups, they started on the 'apparatus'. James' group were put with the coach called Craig, and they walked over to what James now knew as 'p bars' – parallel bars- (the very first set of bars he'd seen). On the tall set, they had to swing along the bars side to side – James eventually got the knack of it. On the shoulder-height set of bars they had to walk along it using their hands and dangling their feet. Whilst waiting for his go, Craig asked another guy – Harry – to watch their group for a moment. James guessed that his coach was the one in charge. James carried on, but saw Craig go and talk to the man coaching the boys on the track. He watched their short exchange out of the corner of his eye.

James enjoyed the rest of the session; he was so involved that he didn't even notice Gibbs poke his head around the door every now and then. Out in the hall way, Gibbs was absolutely thrilled James appeared to be having a good time. James was putting his shoes on (after answering Gibbs' unasked question of how it was with an 'It was awesome!') when a ginger man walked towards them – James said he was his coach, Craig – he looked pretty young to be in charge (Gibbs made the same assumption as James had), maybe only about 21.

'Hello, I'm Craig, I'm the head of rec here – recreational gymnastics. Are you Mr. Gibbs?'

Gibbs assessed the man – he'd obviously done his research to come over here (i.e. checking who was picking James up, not making the mistake of calling him James' dad). This guy seemed alright. Gibbs nodded at him.

'I was wondering if you and James would like to come and have a chat in the gym?'

Gibbs frowned – this was a bit odd.

Seeing Gibbs' frown, Craig added, 'The boy's head coach, Simon, would like to talk you about James.'

Eventually, the duo complied and had to remove their shoes to enter the gym. Gibbs took in the red hue of the vast space. They were ushered into a small room – the staff room – off to the side of the gym. It was tiny, consisted of two double fabric chairs and painted bright yellow (this place could also do with renovating). Gibbs surveyed the man already sitting in there.

'Mr Gibbs? I'm Simon, squad boys head coach.'

Gibbs was fed up with the unnecessary formality. 'Call me Gibbs.'

Simon and Craig nodded, Craig made to leave – he was obviously needed elsewhere.

Gibbs watched as the man relaxed, they were on his territory now.

'I know this set up is a bit odd, but we go with what we've got.' He smirked. James was a bit unsure what was happening.

'Anyway, let me get to the point. This was your first time doing gym today James?'

James nodded. 'That's what I thought. You've got a lot of potential James, I was watching you today. And I bet you noticed Craig come and talk to me?'

James nodded again. Simon smirked, 'I don't bite James, honest. What I'm trying to say is I think you could make a great gymnast, there's so much potential there. Any thoughts?'

Gibbs got it. 'You want James to be a gymnast?'

'Yeah I do. If you like it James, you could start tomorrow. But there are some things I should say.' Gibbs just looked at him. 'Well, you're 10. It could be hard for you; most of the boys have been doing gym since they were 5 or 6. So that's gonna be an issue, you're a novice and learning the same stuff as our 5 year olds in the mini squad. But you would learn quick, being older. I should also say, you're the oldest kid I've offered the squad – the last one we had is Lewis, he was 9 – but if you've got so much potential.'

Gibbs could see James processing – he guessed the age thing was the main issue. 'Could we have a few minutes to decide Simon?'

'Sure. Just give me a shout when you're done.'

'Talk.' Gibbs said to James.

'I loved the gym Gibbs. It was amazing; I'd love to do it.'

Gibbs nodded, grinning; they hadn't needed the time alone really! In the next 5 minutes (much better compared the long explanation process) they had everything sorted. Gibbs set up payment with the receptionist, was given class times and told by Simon when to pick him up – James wasn't going to do the full sessions straight away. He was also given a squad t-shirt and shorts.

James had a huge grin on his face as they turned to leave.

'Wait James, I forgot, you need a leotard.' Simon said, passed it to him.

The look on James' face was priceless.

**Author's Note:** I know this chapter was a bit long and wordy, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
